Fairy Tail Three
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: Three women wandering in search of a home. Fire, Ice, and Song. Three fated women with power beyond the norm, and our favorite Celestial Mage befreinds all three. Each follows her own road, but they are always together, never apart. Three sisters who are destined to bring both joy and sweet sorrow to the Fairy tail Guild. Read on to hear their tale! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Tale of Anya, Alice and Angela Wuther

Love and Loyalty

Chapter One

I wearily followed my onee-sama. Anya wasn't very talkative and had incredible endurance, so she tended to be sort of oblivious to how tired I could get. I watched her ankle length black hair sway in the breeze as I contemplated just letting myself fall over. _But we're so close! We're almost to Fairy Tail's guild hall!_ Magnolia Town was just over the next rise…

According to onee-sama anyway… I was a little bit worried that she had gotten us lost again. Anya had a terrible sense of direction. Alice was always better at being a pathfinder. Me, I like to cook. Probably because it comes so easily to me, being a fire user. Anya wasn't really an elemental user per say… She used a type of Lost Magic that came inherently to her. Rather than being taught by a Master, onee-sama goes by her instincts. And sometimes her instincts weren't that great when it came to traveling.

"Onee-sama…. Are we lost?"

As usual, Anya made no answer. Her mint green eyes narrowing, she thrust out a pale arm to keep me from moving past. I bumped into it with an _ooff._

"What did you do that for Anya-sama?!"

"Hush Angela. There are others about."

I blinked worriedly, moving to protect onee-sama's back. She might or might not need it. _Oops! Before I forget and get yelled at by Anya… _I placed a pair of earmuffs on. For my sister's brand of magic, I knew I'd need them. Because my sister's particular brand of magic could kill me without them. I prepared for firing off my mobile make fire magic. _Oh, if only Alice was here… Her Ice Make magic would be very helpful right now… Oh well. _Our pursuers soon made themselves known in the form of black shadows, appearing from every direction.

"Fire Make Magic Eagles!"

The fiery birds darted forth from my magic circle, scoring hits on two dark men. However, I felt a whiplash sting my back and cried out, staggering away. I whipped around, smacking my hands down in the familiar gesture to make my specialty- Fire Make Butterflies- as I dodged another hit from a baka wielding a steel whip.

Yeah, I know the butterflies SOUND weak, but just watch. Some of the men were thrown off by the butterflies, pausing and staring at their sparkly wings in gold, red and blue- some in all three- and others were trying to swat at them. However, my butterflies were too swift for them to swat, dodging each human hand. I smiled, and flicked out my middle finger when my pretty creations got close enough. A chorus of explosions was heard immediately. I smiled when I saw at least ten of the black men down for the count, silently writhing in agony. I wondered vaguely why they weren't screaming, until onee sama pushed me out of the way of another water wizard's blow intended for the back of my head. Anya dropped the man with a single blow of her fist.

"Baka! Watch yourself Sister!"

"Sorry Onee-sama!"

That was all I had time for as an earth disk came whirling at me from out of nowhere.

"Fire Make Saber!"

I sliced the disk in half, the remains clattering into several of the enemies' own teammates. I started sending out more Eagles and Butterflies as the fight wore on. I was starting to get a little irritated with onee-sama when these buttheads kept coming out of the woodwork and she STILL didn't access her most potent magic. Then again, it was normally a last resort for her.

I slashed, exploded and burned my way through enemy after enemy, but they STILL KEPT COMING. _Will this fight never end?! _I screamed in pain when I was struck across the shoulders by a powerful water whip. Or, what seemed like a whip. In actuality, I could fell the paralysis seeping through my veins as I was knocked to the ground. The black-clad enemy took this chance to begin dog piling on top of me. I could barely breathe for the scents of unwashed male bodies and foul souls that were beginning to overwhelm me. Managing one last deep breath, I screamed, "ONEE-SAMA! LAST RESORT!"

Instantly, all the writhing, stinking bodies on top of me were very still as my sister's voice pierced through the battle noise.

Her voice was hauntingly beautiful, as the Angel of Death's command is to the utterly doomed. It rang through the forest glen and for at least a mile around. I knew because I could sense the power level my sister was concentrating into her Lost Magic- Angelic Sound. Anya's voice was absolute, damning those who hear it to the worst torture ever inflicted upon mankind. Beautiful and terrible in use, my sister's voice entranced all who heard it.

Normally, it would be the last song any mortal would ever hear.

However, Anya had crafted a protection spell years ago. Imbuing it my favorite pair of earmuffs, she made me swear to wear them every time we go into battle. This way, Anya won't inadvertently kill me too while using her trump card.

I felt the heat recede from the bodies on top of me as they rapidly grew cold under my sister's life-stealing technique. I waited until her voice had slowed, then stopped to heft the bodies off me. Feeling nauseated as I always did when corpses touched me, I shuddered and shoved them off. Standing up, I delicately stepped over the bodies to a clear space. Anya stood tall, a pale figure shrouded in long black hair. Anya's green eyes had hazed over ever so slightly. Nervous, I stayed a step back from her.

"Onee-sama? Anya? Are you okay?"

Anya gave no answer, simply staring off at a fixed point in the sky. _Uh oh… She's only done this once before… Where is Alice onee-chan when I need her?! _I warily stepped closer to Anya. She didn't even bat an eyelash, which was frankly beginning to scare me. She was never like this. Even if she didn't talk much, Anya always gave me a reassuring look or touch to let me know that she was alright.

"Onee-sama? You're scaring me… Please speak to me!"

Anya didn't say a word. Her long, skinny legs simply gave out from under her. I yelped, diving to catch her. Easing my taller sister down onto the ground II knelt beside her, trying to wake her up by shaking her. She wasn't waking up…

"Onee-sama! Wake up! ANYAAAAA!"

"Ouch, brat. Shut up," a familiar voice groused. I turned, my tear filled eyes meeting a welcome sight. My older sister, Alice Wuther, was kneeling beside me looking like she wanted to swat me for almost going into a panic attack at the wrong time. Her golden eyes glittered irritably as she took in the situation. I grinned sheepishly, then turned serious again as I looked back at the limp Anya.

"Anya onee-chan is unconscious… I can't wake her up and I'm worried."

"Geez. Don't start crying on me. You know I can't stand it when you cry… Move over. Let's just lift her over into the trees. We'll make camp there until Anya wakes up, okay?"

"Yes! That sounds good Alice," I said, relieved that Alice had (as usual) come in to take over things when Anya was out of commission. My brunette sister was always there to back me up. Helping her lift Anya's prone form, I half staggered half walked over to a spot away from the battle scene where Alice had already cleared. Trees and thorny bushes ringed us tightly except where we came in- a natural arch of branches forming the door lintel. Alice and I had to be extra careful so our wavy hair didn't get stuck in the branches poking out above us occaisionally. Walking in the rather narrow opening with Alice carrying Anya proved to be difficult, but we managed. Laying my onee-sama down carefully, I looked to Alice for further instruction.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sighed as I looked at Angela. Her blonde curls reeked of dead bodies and their pink streak was barely visible. She looked like she'd been battling for a while, because I could practically sense her exhaustion. I kissed her forehead, smiling ever so slightly. My fiery sister could be so like a little girl sometimes. She needed guidance constantly and was often lost without one of us telling her what to do. I mean that literally and figuratively; this is the girl who couldn't decide what to eat without someone else's input. Sure, sometimes she went contrarily to others opinion, but much off the time she was a follower.

"Angela, get out the healing syrum. That will help Anya wake up." _Eventually. _

"Alright onee-chan…"

Angela busied herself with getting the healing potions she was so fond of making. They were very good for minor injuries- just a drop or two on minor scratches and bruising and the skin was completely healed. She had learned her craft from Anya, but Anya rarely, if ever, made potions. Instead, she used her own abilities. Angelic Sound could both heal and hurt, you see. I watched Anya's still face as Angela expertly tipped one of her medium strength ones (red in color) into Anya's unresisting lips. After Angela made Anya swallow by gently rubbing her throat, Angela laid her down again. Our sister's lush black hair was marred by twigs and leaves. Gently, I picked out the debris and smoothed her hair. I sighed softly, crossing my legs and leaning back against a tree. Angela was looking at me with a worried expression in her blue eyes.

"What now Alice?"  
"We rest, Angela. We need to be rested to make our entrance to Fairy Tail, from what I've heard of it. The place is chaotic… I can't help but wonder why Anya-sama wants us to enlist with them in particular."

"D-don't question Anya! She might hear you…"

"I'm not scared of our older sister. You shouldn't be either. You know she'd never really hurt us. Besides, she's unconscious. You know how heavy a sleeper she is."

"B-b-but…"  
"No buts Angela. We wait here until Anya's recovered, then we start off for Fairy Tail. End of story."

"Wouldn't that be a beginning?"  
"Neeeeh, whatever! Shut up, okay!"  
I winced at myself when I saw Angela's cerulean blue eyes start to brim with tears. Her full lower lip trembled and stuck out. Even her slender shoulders were beginning to shake.

"Neh, don't cry! I was just crabby… You know me, Angela, I'm a little prickly at times," I pleaded, really unable to stand seeing her cry. It was one of the brat's most potent weapons against my anger.

Her crocodile tears dried immeidiately, "Okay, sister. Just don't tell me to shut up anymore…"

"I can't promise that, but I'll try not to."

"Okay. That's all I can ask," Angela said, grinning brightly. Inwardly, I groaned. _Stupid little sisters. They always get what they want by hook or by crook… I hate it when Angela does that… All we can do for Anya now is wait. Hopefully Angela won't tempt me too badly to kill her until Anya wakes up… Wait… _I heard crunching and panting sounds, like someone was trying to scramble through the tangled bushes towards us. I stiffened, readying make magic should it be a straggler from my sister's earlier fight. Although, if my sister had used her last resort, no one should have been left alive...

"Hey! Where are you guys!"

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm very new to Fairy Tail (say first thirty or so episodes) so please be kind when you review my work. How did you like meeting my OCs, Alice, Angela and Anya? What do you think of their sisterly dynamic? What's your opinion on how I started this story? Please leave a review!**

**I promise I'll include the four mains come next chapter, by the way. If you have any advice for a better Fairy Tail story, please either PM me or tell me in a review. I'm also taking submissions for better titles. I thought I'd get this out here because I just couldn't resist not writing about Fairy Tail once I got into it. Please review! **

**I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did please review! If not, please be gentle and constructive in your guidance to make it better!**

**Hugs to all who review**

**-June **


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Tale of Anya, Alice and Angela Wuther

Love and Loyalty

Chapter Two: We Meet Natsu and Co.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I jumped in shock when I heard a male voice.

"Ow! Lucy, where are you?"

"Yeowch! I ran into the thorns…"

"I'm already tangled in them… Maybe I could burn out?"

That was when I found my voice, "Don't you dare! The whole forest would go up in flames!"

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Baka! That's who we were sent to find!"

A salmon-haired boy and a blonde girl emerged- the boy with briars sticking into him and the girl from the door. The blonde swatted the boy, earning a complaining, "Stoppit!" from him. Then they looked around and spotted us, Angela and Anya battered from the fight and all. The blonde girl grinned briefly when she saw us, then it slipped into a somewhat worried frown.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Talk about rude! You should introduce yourself first!"

A second boy with messy black hair and an irritated scowl entered through the arboreal door, glaring at the pink- headed boy.

"Slanty eyes, you have NO room to talk-"

"Neither do you droopy eyes-"

The two boys were now butting heads, growling at each other. Golden brown eyes met black eyes and were glaring hatred at each other. I blinked. _Strange. That reminds me of when Angela and I butt heads… Still, I need to know who they are before big sis wakes up from all of this fracas._

I interrupted, "Okay, time for introductions on our end. My name is Alice Wuther. The girl who's unconscious is our older sister, Anya Wuther."

Angela said, hesitantly, "Uh, m-my name is Angela Wuther."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," the pink headed boy proclaimed proudly, beaming at all three of us. I winced at the volume.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde girl said in a calmer tone, smiling and bowing a bit. She then elbowed the black haired boy, who seemed reluctant to introduce himself for some reason.

"Gray Fullbuster," he said simply. My heart thudded a bit when I heard his voice-smooth and calm as the great ice sheets… but just as cold.

"There you are!" A red haired woman stomped into the clearing. I groaned inwardly when I heard the noise she and her armor were making.

_This will wake up Anya for sure! Crap! I hope that I don't have to separate anyone…_

"Oh, and this is Erza Scarlett," Lucy said, grinning some. Then a blue furred cat tumbled out of the foliage, landing in Natsu's arms. He grinned stupidly, exclaiming, "Happy! You found us!"

"Aye sir..." The winged cat sounded dazed as he shakily saluted Natsu. Natsu set him- at least, I think it was a him, it had such a high voice- down, and Happy seemed content to stay where he was put.

Erza blinked and spoke, "Are these the wizards we are to escort to the Guild?"

"Yes," Lucy said, going over the introductions for Erza. I noticed the boys butting heads over something not three feet away- the cat referreeing-, until Erza broke it up by smacking both boys upside the head and scolding them roundly. Happy was smirking, but it was wiped quickly off his face when Erza glared at him.

I glanced back at Angela. Poor kid looked like she's been hit over the head with something. Probably why she didn't notice Anya waking up at the fracas until too late.

Anya pinned Erza to the tree with one speedy movement. Her voice, low and raspy after her fight, rang through the clearing, "Who are all you troublemakers?! Speak or this one gets it!"

I heard an "Eeep" from Angela behind me. Erza was glaring at Anya as if she was going to fight this out, but Big Sister had all her limbs pinned. I stood quickly, speaking up, "Anya! Don't hurt them! They're from Fairy Tail! Let Erza go!"

Anya didn't look convinced, but let go of Erza. As Anya stepped back, Erza was clearly restraining violent intent. I sighed in relief, only to look over and see Gray was without pants or shirt. I yelped and covered Angela's eyes before she could see the boy's blue boxers. At least we could see his Fairy Tail stamp now. Happy was snickering again.

"Put some clothes on you idiot!" Calming down, I kept my hands over Angela's eyes and said, "Is he always like this?"

Over Natsu's laughter and Gray's cursing as he dressed, Lucy said, with an exasperated sigh, "Pretty much."

I groaned for real this time. _Is this what Fairy Tail Guild is like? I can't believe such a famous guild is like this… This is unbelievable…_ I removed my hands from Angela's eyes when Gray was dressed, ignoring Angela's loud complaints. I had spaced out a little bit watching Gray out of the corner of my eye.

_W-wow… he's muscular… Somehow, he's more attractive than that pink-haired idiot… Strongly built, dark messy hair, dark eyes you could get lost in, and so shameless… That probably means he does this a lot. I can look forward to watching that body every day… _My heart skipped a beat and I knew my face was heating up. The trademark Wuther pale skin didn't hide much in the way of blushing. I yelped angrily when Angela brought me back to Earth with a smack on the back of my head. I whirled, menacing her with my fist.

"Do you WANT your face pounded in little sis?!"

"Yipes!" Angela dashed behind Anya, who firmly separated us.

"Err… You three ready to go?" Lucy was looking a little like she had a fit of déjà vu. I blushed deeply.

"Yes. We're ready," Anya said in her usual decisive tone.

"Good. Then let's go."

* * *

**Anya's POV**

I walked behind my sisters, providing a rearguard and hopefully preventing any disputes. I sighed softly. My younger sisters were troublesome, but I needed to care for them. I owed them a deep debt, after all. They had kept my sanity and my reason for living intact for five years now. They were so innocent, Alice and Angela. Angela was more so than Alice, who had had a rough time because of her oddly colored eyes and more. We tried our best to keep Angela innocent- free from the hate that sometimes burdened us- because she was our sweetness and light. The one who kept us happy in the worst of circumstances.

I guess you could say she looked on the bright side too often, but she balanced us out. Angela, the one who could find childlike wonder in almost anything despite what she'd seen. Alice, the pessimistic, pragmatic sister. And me. . .

Well, the one who'd seen the worst of things. Who'd been stabbed in the back most often. Shaking my head to clear it, I shook loose the gloomy thoughts that had been beginning to take hold. This was not the time to allow depressing thoughts in. I was to meet the Guild Master of Fairy Tail in a few hours. I needed to make a good impression.

I watched silently as the two of the melded with the group sent to pick us up almost effortlessly. Anya was talking animatedly to the one named Natsu, with the girl called Lucy chiming in occasionally. I saw Alice watching that stripper boy again while she thought he wasn't looking.

I had never seen my younger sister behave quite like this around, well, anyone. I smiled. Then again, according to what I've heard, Fairy Tail mages are unlike any other mages on the face of this earth. And these four- five counting the odd winged cat who was chattering a mile a minute to Natsu about someone named Charle- were already confirming my assessment. Erza was stoic and quiet, except for when the two males broke out into a squabble over something or other. Then she would promptly separate the two by whatever means necessary. I smiled, amused by the pair of boys and woman's antics. Lucy and Angela were talking animatedly now, Lucy showing Angela what looked like a shining key ring. _Ah. A Celestial Spirit Mage… How rare… _

A warm feeling washed over me- a feeling of total relaxation and happiness. My sisters were safe, and they were apparently making friends. I was content to watch from the background now.

In so many ways, my sisters lived the life I would have liked to have if I hadn't gained my family's most cursed magic- Angelic Sound. Normal life was never possible for me while I possessed the ancient Lost Magic. Hunters would forever be after me to steal it. And-since they refused to leave me to my fate like they should-by extension, my sisters. I lowered my head a little, my black bangs hiding my face from view. Not like anyone was actually paying attention to me, but still. . . I had become accustomed to hiding in the shadows. Fairy Tail, however, would change all that.

My sisters and I would finally be legal mages.

They would also have someone to support them if-when- I died.

"Kesese… Picked up new friends devil? Dragging them down with you too?"

I stiffened silently. _That voice… I know that voice… Oh gods no… Not him! Not today! He'll kill them all! _I whirled around, my leg swinging out in a hook kick. The mint green pants didn't hamper my movement as I caught Kurow a good one, just barely missing his balls. Malicious red eyes glittered from a caramel colored face, a fist swinging in to hammer my face. A noise of pain escaped my throat.

Growling, I started lashing out, rapid-fire fists and legs all aimed toward Kurow Jingan, the man who had torn what little normalcy I and my sisters had had out by the roots. He started laughing madly, "Evil Angel! I swear you'll die this time!"

The black trident materialized as he re-quipped it, a mad light starting to glitter in his eyes as he backed up from me. I slid into ready stance, blood pounding through my body to a primal, ferocious beat. My eyes were locked on him as my mind raced.

_I can't let my secret weapon loose with the Fairy Tail mages here…. They'd die too… Damn collateral damage… Backed against a wall… But doesn't Kurow like it that way? _I smiled grimly. I'd just have to fight without my best attack.

"Howling!"

I cast it right behind Kurow, surprising him for the fraction of a second I needed to summon six other magic circles to batter him on all sides. Battering him rapidly with sound wave after sound wave, I was too focused on him to even register what happened next until too late. I heard a scream from Lucy. Distracted, I whirled around to see Lucy in the clutches of Raptor, his deceptively mild eyes now a blazing red color with bloodlust. He bit down into Lucy's shoulder, making the Celestial Mage scream aloud in pain.

"LUCY!"

A dragon's roar pierced the afternoon as several voices screamed at once. In a flurry, an orange-haired man appeared, stepping into the fight from nowhere. His face was twisted with fury as he dug what looked to be lion claws into Raptor's scaled bare back. The thing that shocked me was that the golden, murderous looking claws actually pierced Raptor, making him release Lucy with a reptilian screech of pain.

The orange haired man- or should I say, Celestial Spirit- adroitly engaged Raptor in a fight, face furious. I heard Lucy call a name. It sounded like "Leo". Made sense because I had met the spirit once before in battle. Natsu immediately dropped who he was fighting- a guard I didn't recognize- and leapt into the fray with Raptor, snarling incomprehensibly. I whirled around when I heard Angela scream. Kurow had Angela by the throat, his eyes gleaming madly.

"Stop fighting or the little spark dies!"

Abruptly, blood spattered from Kurow's mouth and stomach, making his threat smaller as he let go of Angela to wrench himself from the blade and whirl around to see his attacker. Erza stood tall behind him, the brief look of surprise replaced by the gleam of an indomitable will in those brown eyes. I smiled; Erza and I were two of a kind. I ran forward and slammed my hands into the wound Erza had created on Kurow's back, making him roar in pain as he flew toward Erza.

In what I now recognized as her Titania armor, Erza batted him back towards me with a mace. I laughed a little madly, having a good time with this. Until black wings sprouted from Kurow's back as he re-quipped another armor- Blackwing Night Fury. The wings were a part of his body in this state, and I tried to rake across where they fastened with another Howling attack, but he dodged just in time. The incredibly rare armor gave him the power of flight and near god-like speed. Unfortunately for him, he was a one-hit-kill waiting to happen in that armor.

Snarling in fury, I looked around to see Raptor rapidly disappearing into the forest, followed by a pissed as hell Dragonslayer. _Hell's Bells! _I raced after him, determined not to lose one prospective guild mate before it had even begun. He had no idea what Raptor was capable of. Catching up to the salmon haired boy easily, I grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him to a halt. There was a sound of tearing fabric before Natsu realized he had been grabbed.

"What the heck?! Are you just gonna let one of those idiots go?!"

"She's right to do that, Natsu," Erza called over, "We see to the wounded first."

With a bit of grumbling, Natsu came back over. The minute he was back he insisted we treat Lucy first, much to the blonde's embaressment. I concurred, Angela producing the antidote to Raptor's venomous claws. While Angela saw to Lucy and Natsu hovered- along with the orange headed Celestial Spirit- I walked over to where I could see the stripper boy holding bandages. Listening into their conversation on accident, I couldn't help but smile at what I heard.

"Stop it! I'm fine!"

"You've got blood dripping from that cut! You at least need a bandage!"

"No, I'll just get a healing tonic from my sister. You're so pushy!"

"I'm pushy because I'm worried about you! Gramps would never forgive me if you ended up bleeding out on the way to the guild!"

"Why in the world would I care? I'll be FINE!"

I had never heard this particular little sister raise her voice quite that loud to anyone. Alice was always the quiet one, the one who soothed or riled Angelica (according to whether or not they had a fight lately) into a frenzy. Now her golden eyes sparked with defiance and her pale fists were clenched. It was true that blood dripped from a cut on her forehead, but it was relatively minor. Nothing to fret much about. My lips quirked softly as I heard the beginnings of a tempestuous love story begin to attract attention from Erza, who scolded Gray roundly for upsetting Alice.

This was going to be an interesting guild.

* * *

**Okay, at last I update! :) Second chapter for this story, wooot! Hapy ^^**

**SO what do you think? Have I kept everyone in charecter? Loke/Loki/Leo? Lucy? Happy (I know he was really breif in there but Anya doesn't pay much attention to non-humans)? Angela? Alice's interaction with Gray? Is Gray ooc? Any plot questions? Leave a review to tell me how I'm doing! **

**Hugs and virtual cookies to everybody who revews **

**-June**


End file.
